True Lies
by PrincessoftheCuteness
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally met and further on, they will know what has gotten into them that they were againest each other. R&R! InuKAg MirSan It's a cool story!
1. Default Chapter

Hi!! This is going to be my second story. A reminder to all of you!!! If this fic sucks, I'll QUIT!! And NO FLAMES!!

_I do not own Inuyasha and the characters! Rumiko Takahashi does!!_

True Lies

Inuyasha's fate.

From the very beginning, when Kagome was snatched by mistress centipede and while she meets Inuyasha, let's just say that she never met Inuyasha until...well, soon.

'_Yawn! _Sigh, first day to Shikon Junior High, and I don't really know anyone. I wonder what's it going to be like?'

Kagome walks to the family shrine and finds Sota sitting on the steps. "Sota? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be walking to school by now?"

"Buyo's in here and I can't find her!"

'Sigh. Little brother's are such pests.' Kagome walks down the steps and saw Buyo at the corner. "Ya see? She's right here! Ohh!"

Mistress centipede's arms grab Kagome. "Yes, at last. The Shikon jewel. You have the Shikon Jewel of Four souls!"

"What'd I do with that jewel?!" Kagome yelled in the well while struggling to get out of her grasp. "LET GO!!" Kagome's hand filled with spiritual powers smudged mistress centipede's face until there was a huge explosion in the well. Kagome began making hand jestures of happy faces and stuff. So she looked up and saw a huge hole in front of her. She climbed in instead of climbing up the vines.

'ARG! When will this freaking tunnel end!?' Kagome thought to herself. There stood Miroku, Sango and Shippou, waiting for her to come out.

Kagome asked them, "Who are you people? And why are you wearing those sorts of clothes?"

Shippo looked at Kagome and said, "My name is Shippo and this is Miroku, and Sango! We are from um... this place, the feudal era of Japan. Follow us and we'll show you around."

"Umm, Shippou, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo, it's the other way, you're going to the forest of Inuyasha." Sango whispered.

'Oops, well, I'll just turn around now.'

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha's heart began beating. 'She's close, but not far away.'

(I'm sorry to interrupt, but uh, it's just that it's at the beginning, so, um, well, I'm going to try to finish it and then, add on to some of my parts!!)

"Something's not right in that forest, what's in there?"

"It's just a half demon who betrayed Kikyou, a priestess, but it's the half demon, Naraku who made them despise each other."

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippou walked to Kaede's village when Kaede, Kikyou's sister, felt the presence of the Shikon Jewel.

'Can it be? My sister? No, I burned her with the Shikon jewel. Then, who is this, holding the Shikon Jewel?'

The villagers all went out of their houses and gasped in horror.

They all looked at the 4 of them and said, "Is that, Kikyou? The one who shot Inuyasha to the Goshinboku?"

Kaede also went out of her hut and ran over to meet this mysterious girl to her.

"Who are yee?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I'm from Japan."

"Well, I'm a sister to Kikyou, I am a priestess, and my name is Kaede." Kaede looked at the rest smiling at her. "And I know yee three. Come in and have tea."

Kagome took a few sips of herbal tea and Kaede taught her how to pick herbal leaves for medicine. Then, Kagome said, "I'll just go and check around what this place is like."

Soon, she looks at Inuyasha and touching his fuzzy dog-ears and sits down, looks at the prayer beads and says, "I'll just sit."

**WHUMP**

Kagome was shocked then, she laughed. Then, she said sit again, and **WHUMP**. 'HEE HEE! Well, I'll stop.' A few seconds later, Inuyasha's eyes opened and looked at Kagome alarmed.

"WHO THE HELL are YOU?! Kikyou? The one who killed me..." Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"SIT!"

**WHUMP**

Inuyasha growled angrily at Kagome and tore the vines on him. Inuyasha started running and reaching out his claws, then, it was sunset. His claws began changing to human form. Everything changed to human. He began running slowly then looked at his hands. 'Arg, DAMN. Why now? I'm busy killing this girl.'

Kagome ran towards Kaede's hut yelling, "A demon from a tree is awakened!! And he's chasing me!"

Everyone used his or her weapons, arrows, and swords, Kitsunebi, Hiraikotsu, Kazzana and Hama no Ya and they all aimed at human Inuyasha and fired. But Miroku's wind tunnel sucked up all the arrows and swords, and also sucked up two humans. He couldn't control it really well until he stopped it from taking them into another dimension.

Inuyasha ran away from the villagers and sat down.

"That was the half demon Inuyasha on that hill, don't yee dare attack him when he is a hanyou." Kaede told Kagome and yet, Kaede looked at Kagome, and saw a shimmering light in her body.

Inuyasha slept on the branches on tree and thought, 'Who is that girl? She had the presence of Kikyou, and had the Shikon Jewel, but didn't act like Kikyou, doesn't the girl know that she had the Shikon jewel in her?'

A demon Naraku stared at Kagome in wonder.

'The Shikon jewel, I must have it under my grasp!'

A/N: How do u like my first chapter? Please review and please give me some ideas!!!


	2. Shikon Jewel discovered

Aww, I guess that there are no reviews... from Inuyasha fans out there.... 

Actually, it's really good!!

Obviously, I don't own Inuyasha.. Sigh 

Shikon Jewel discovered

'Kagome, she has the Shikon jewel embedded in her!!' Kaede thought.

"What's wrong Kaede?" Kagome asked politely.

"You have the jewel of four souls embedded in you! That's why hundreds and hundreds of demons have been passing by! THEY ARE TRYING TO GET THEIR HANDS ON THE SHIKON JEWEL! Hurry! Get inside!! We're going to get it out!" Kaede yelled.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT! IN YOUR DREAMS! I'M NOT STUPID."

"Yeah, 'course you are, everyone knows that it would hurt, now, let's just get to the surgery. Come here Kagome, just wait until I get back to get the surgery kit!!"

Kaede said excitedly.

'Oh no, if I wait here, I would like, get a surgery, I'd rather go outside and check out on this half-demon Inuyasha.' Kagome goes outside just when Miroku yells, "Kagome, come back! Wait! Lady Kaede told you to stay here!"

"And let you go outside and have all the fun? No way! Now, I'll be off!! SEE YA!!"

Kagome ran to the forest of Inuyasha and yelled, "INUYASHA! OSUWARI!"

**WHUMP**! "Ah, there you are, um, Inuyasha," Kagome began, "I'm just wondering, what happened to you and Kikyou."

"SHUT UP! That cursed wench. She betrayed me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"_Sigh,_ I feel that you have a presence in your blood that you have the Shikon no Tama, and, you act like, Kikyou." Inuyasha told Kagome and asked, "What's your name?"

Kagome looked shocked, she forgot to tell him her name! "Um, my name is Kagome, Ka-Gom-Meh."

"Kagome, Kaede is looking for you. You better go, before she finds you with me."

Kagome nodded and ran towards the village.

"Kagome! Where have YOU been?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"Um, I was with, I mean, I was around the village." Kagome stammered.

"Hmm, you could be lying, you could be with the hanyou Inuyasha." Miroku smirked.

"No I wasn't. I was looking around at the villages." Kagome said.

"You were running the other way, you must've met Inuyasha. There's no way you couldn't miss Inuyasha forest. It was beside the 3 huts." Sango explained to Kagome.

'_Sigh_. HOW DO THEY KNOW??!?!? MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE OF THEIR special abilities..'

At 1:00a.m, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kaede slept,

"Hey, Kagome, I'll meet you in the tree over there, in my forest." Inuyasha whispered gently to Kagome's ear.

After Kagome left the hut, everyone opened their eyes and asked, "Everyone heared that?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Hurry, let's go before Kagome comes back." Miroku started waking everybody up by pouring a bucket of cold water on their faces.

Shippou, Sango and Kaede groaned. "It's, 1:21a.m. in the morning!"

Miroku ignored Kaede and whispered silently. "Come on! This way!"

Meanwhile, while Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards the tree holding hands together, Naraku appeared.

This chapter was pretty short, but I'll update really soon!! So if you don't mind, I would like to get reviews too, and um.. please give me ideas for the next chapter!


End file.
